1. Field of the Invention
A coupling for a manifold of a heat exchanger
2. Description of the Prior Art
Couplings of the type that are fitted into in holes of manifolds of heat exchangers for accepting and supporting pipes and hoses thereto are well-known in the prior art. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,055 to Nilsen discloses a coupling having a saddle extending between a first edge and a second edge and extending between side edges and defining an opening. A tubular member presenting a passage surrounding a center axis is disposed in the opening and extends between a top edge and a bottom edge.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,232 to Stadthaus discloses a coupling having a lip extending outward from the top edge of a tubular member and a skirt interconnecting the lip with the opening of a saddle.